


Voices, Screaming Out

by InsanelyYours96



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Scarcrux is a meanie, Sort of Accidentally, Voldemort reads Harry's Mind, and also what's with that other voice in Harry's head?, but press until it hurts right?, graveyard scene, ooooh mysterious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 09:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6513550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsanelyYours96/pseuds/InsanelyYours96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Were it up to him, Harry would have died in that graveyard. Unfortunately the bit of Voldemort that had latched onto his soul didn't much like the idea of death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices, Screaming Out

Harry struggled futilely against the bonds, eyes bruised by exhaustion, stress, _grief_ , skinny shoulders straining against the enormity of his assumed burden.

And yet, once released, his head was held high, posture so rigid and proud it must have hurt, poisonous green eyes steeled in determination, and just a brief, fleeting thought - a musing of what was going on in the idiot child’s head - sent whispered shouts through Voldemort’s thoroughly occluded mind.

_I will die today, here, in this graveyard._

_(Lord Voldemort shall attempt to murder us today.)_

_I’m scared._

_(Don’t shake. Refuse to give ground. Show no fear.)_

_Why must I cling to life when I have never lived?_

_(Self-preservation; a reason the hat suggested Slytherin.)_

_But I refuted it._

_(Then you shall stand strong, stand proud, stand brash and brave and stupid, knowing what fate awaits you?)_

Yes.

**_(Why?)_ **

_Purpose, obligation...  destiny._

**_(You are just echoing, foolish child. Have you no thoughts of your own?)_ **

_Magic is dichotomy: beautiful and repulsive, perfect and corrupt, ecstasy and torture. This world is where I am safe and weak, where I’m built up and torn down again and again, and I would trade it for nothing. I_ love _magic, (and yet…)_

_(You wish to have died in that cupboard.)_

There was no denial.

_Please, let it end quickly._

_Please, let there be no more pain._

_Please, let me die._

_(I want to live.)_

It started as a whisper.

_No._

And gradually grew.

_(LET ME_ LIVE _!)_

_Let this suffering end._

_(Ten years have not broken you, nor these four. You are not so weak, Harry Potter. I refuse to die through every death, every tragedy, every rise and fall of a Lord and Queen. I will never let go. I will never stop fighting.)_

_I don’t believe in God, damnation, or salvation. I believe in a void, in nothingness, in the end…_

_But God let me die._

_God strike me down._

_God end this pain, this humanity._

**_(You should have learned by now my sweet, naive Harry. God never answers.)_ **

Harry took a fortifying breath.

_You won’t allow my death,_ he thought plaintively - but not resigned, never resigned.

**_(Never.)_ **

And Potter sprung into action, holly and phoenix feather wand flying from Wormtail's weak hold to his grasp, joyous sparks erupting from the tip. But Voldemort did not prevent this: simply kept perfectly still, eyes glued to green, mind spinning. Because that voice, in Potter’s head, dark, smooth, and suave - perfectly polished silver - was the voice of Tom Riddle.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm in the process of sifting through my Google Drive for the thousandth time and figured: why _not _post this? Like, I doubt I'll ever expand or anything so, eh. No point in it collecting dust like all my other poor plot bunnies. All of which I will ONE DAY do something with, even if it's not 'til I'm 50._  
>  But anyway, my base concept was something like: Harry is tired of life, and while he would never kill himself and shame all the sacrifices that have been made for him, he'll totally jump on the Death train if someone else is offering. Thus he makes a habit of running headfirst into dangerous situations, despite his intelligence. The (voice) is whatever you want it to be - but I imagined it's all the desires in Harry that he's always pushed away, especially living with the Dursley's when wanting things wasn't realistic and just ended up hurting you in the end. ( **This** ), of course, is dear Tom Riddle/Voldemort/Scarcrux, who deals with Harry's self-destructive tendencies often enough to be almost fond of them and his stupid little host.  
> He's not nice about his affection, of course. Except for the occasional pet-name. ALL THE PETNAMES!_


End file.
